


Up Late

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dawnverse, Gen, season: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Late

Buffy climbs in her window one night, carrying a backpack.

"What you been doing?"

She freezes, then realises it isn't Mom. And her lips go tight and she says, "None of your business."

"Have you been out with a boy?"

"Go to bed, Dawn."

Dawn ignores her and sits on the bed. "Why did you break up with Tyler, anyway? I liked him."

"Go to _bed_."

"I don't like your new boyfriend – even if he _does_ have a motorcycle."

Buffy stiffens. "How do you know about him?" she asks quietly.

"I saw him yesterday when he dropped you off. Why did you break up with Tyler? He was cute."

She says nothing – just keeps putting things away in drawers that Dawn's so going to check out later.

"Have you been going out with him _every_ night? I bet Mom and Dad wouldn't like that. I bet they'd be really mad about you sneaking out to see a boy. I bet–"

"Shut up!"

"Is he why you cut your hair? I thought it looked better long."

" _Dawn_ …"

"Why do you keep sneaking out your window to see him, anyway? That's really dumb. Mom wouldn't–"

"Shut _up_ , Dawn. And don't you dare tell Mom. This never happened, okay?" She presses a candy bar into Dawn's hands. "It _never happened_."

 

Five years later, Dawn learns that, actually, it never did happen.  
And she cries for lost moments and candy bar blackmail.


End file.
